Midnight Prowler
by nycshadowsaint
Summary: A Midnight predator fic. Jaguars daughter, a inner city street rat and hoodlum enters the vampire world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of AAR characters. I do own this plot and characters that are not AAR's such as Prowler.  
  
"Starlight, star bright, first star i see tonight, i wish i may, i wish i might on the first star i see tonight, tell me divine ones high above, who am i really?"  
  
Prowler De Fiaro was the celebrity of her block. She was beautiful, street smart, popular, bader than any other and dangerous. She grew up in an all black neighborhood and excepted like she was their sister and daughter even though she had black silky hair and dark honey tanned skin and black eyes. When she was adopted as a new born baby, 16 years ago, people in her neighbor hood didn't like her until as she got older she represented her hood., Harlem, NYC. She lived by the gun and gave props to her boys and went to funerals every other month.  
  
She didn't know where she was going in life, Antonino, this Italian boy from Carnarsie once told her " Don't worry where your going, just live everyday as if any minute now your about to be shot in the head in a drive by. Two days after he told her that, some drug dealers shot him and his little brother while they were walking home from school. She didn't know where she came from except she knew her family name. When she was adopted, Jemina her adoptive mother, was asked to keep Prowler birth name the same and not to change it in anyway.  
  
Jemina Walker, she was a strong women and a great mom. She was 37 years old when she brought Prowler home, now she was 53 and dead. She died recently. A heart attack. She died leaving Prowler to raise her two younger siblings who were also adopted 5 and 6 year old Mai Ling and Tonino. When she looked into their eyes she could see Tonino ending up like Anrtonino and Mai Ling left all alone, left to the mercy of the streets. Pwoler would not let that happen.  
  
After the heart attack and death of their mother, the neighbors took in Mai and Tonino Pwoler still went to school but on the side began doing odd jobs, like drug dealing, car stealing and robberies, anything to help her family. Soon summer came around, lazy days, bloody nights. She spent time hoping she would get a big break, one last job to set her fam up for life.  
  
Then like as if her prayer were heared one night, this gringo came up to her in the streets. Nathaniel Stevens. He had a job for her. Something about mercenary work. She wasn't up for that but he promised financial security to her siblings in advance. As sure as he was the devil himself her brother and sister was sent to fully paid private schools and given high priced trust funds in their names for when they got older. Now she was totally committed and down for whatever he wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi, everyone, thanx for the reviews, I'm glad people like this, its actually the first story I wrote for anything. I promise from now on the chapters will be a little longer too. As for Prowler having any shape shifting abilities, I don't think it fits her personality and I never met any shape shifters in Brooklyn before. *  
  
Shots rang out and sirens wailed. Night had fallen and Prowler was heading to her moms apartment. A pain throbbed through her head and her body shivered. She sat on the gritty and dirty sidewalk and placed her hands together as if she was going to pray. In this life, all she had was her faith. She wasn't religious but she needed something to believe. To believe someone was high above taking care of her mother, her fallen comrades and soon her. Prowler got up and started off down the block again. Waste and random druggies lined the street that led up to an old apartment building.  
  
Inside her mom's apartment building, sheets covered the furniture, the windows were boarded up and a full teakettle sat on the stove. It was cold and drafty but that was normal. The landlord was a dead beat who was now in jail for tax evasion. Never once when she was growing up she came into a warm home. She and her siblings had to go to bed with winter coats on and there were times when they had no winter coats. A jasmine and rose scent floated through the air, her moms perfume.  
  
"There you are"  
  
Prowler turned around at the sound of the voice. Sitting like he owned the place in her moms tattered burgundy chair was Nathaniel. He looked charming and very handsome compared to the filth and trash of her home. But business was business. He wasn't her type anyway. She was raised to be weary of strangers, especially one who seem to be a demon. He smiled for a moment, amused maybe, and as if he heard her last thought.  
  
"Hello Mr. Stevens", she greeted.  
  
"Hello Miss Fiaro, excuse my rude intrusion but I believe we have a business deal at hand?"  
  
"Yes, yes we do", replied Prowler trying to put her game face on. She was stunned by how quick to the point he was. He narrowed his eyes and sat back. Prowler pulled up a chair to him and sat down face to face with him. His eyes were so black. There were feelings stirring in her. But it was not love. Was it hate? How could she hate him? She just met this man. The uneasiness in her, made her feel weak. She hated being weak.  
  
"Miss. Fiaro, a client of mine has been having some difficulties in his empire. Property of his and others have been vanishing or being murdered by others not of our kind " Prowler just looked at him blankly as he continued on. " When I say our kind, I mean vampires Prowler. Do you know what vampires are? Of course not, our kind is banned from being near you. He's so god damn protective of you." He paused for a moment. "It is know that you have unique abilities that can aid in finding out what exactly is going on. My client wants you to be bait"  
  
Prowler still looked at him blankly. Bait? He wants her to be bait for some serial killer? Vampires? and her abilities. How does he know about that? She hadn't used them in years.  
  
"... Mr. Stevens? Are you a drug user of any sort? Vampires? Cocaine right?" she said slowly. No wonder he looked so pale. Nathaniel Stevens was a crack head. He inched closer to her till his face was a few centimeters away. His eyes met her. They seemed angry.  
  
"You...are...being.... difficult"  
  
"Well, you being an asshole"  
  
Nathaniel sat back. He closed his eyes. His hands were balled up in to a fist. He got up quickly in one swift movement. The angered man headed to the door and simply asked "Are you hungry?"  
  
He drove her to Manhattan, a real bad part of Manhattan. Sadly she was familiar with the area. He tried to speak to her during the ride. He asked her questions about school, her family, her friends and her life. He was calmer now to Prowlers relief. Soon they pulled up to a little teahouse. It was cozy looking. Inside the tables were low to the floor. Nathaniel began to babble as he sat down " Usually I would go to my favorite Chinese restaurant but its too far away at the moment luckily this tea house has what I want also. Do you like tea Prowler?"  
  
A short woman came over. Nathaniel got up and spoke to her. He came back and looked Prowler over. "Your beautiful you know" he whispered. Prowler didn't say anything. She just ignored him. The short women returned with some tea and something that reminded her of meat but wasn't sure what exactly it was. She cursed under her breath disgusted at the meat and turned her attention to the tea and began to drink. It tasted sweet and felt strangely cool as it went down her throat. As Nathaniel took small bites of whatever the hell was in front of them, she helped herself to several more cups of tea.  
  
"Drink up, its good for you" he commented. She looked up at him for a moment. He looked happy, too happy.  
  
"How do you know about my abilities?" she questioned. She was becoming nervous. Nathaniel just looked up at her. From the look of his eyes he didn't want to answer her. " Well can you at least tell me anything else I should know?" She was getting pissed now, he didn't answer her. " Can I at least have some kind of weaponry?"  
  
"No" he said quietly. " More tea?" It was official. When she was done working for him, she and her homeboys and home girls were going to kill this guy and dump his body somewhere in the tunnels.  
  
She was sick of this. She shook her head and began to drink her tea. She closed her eyes for a moment but she was too tired to open them. Nathaniel smiled as she fell asleep. He gathered her in his arms and headed to the car. " Time to go home Prowler".  
  
* Hmm, so far I think the story is coming out right, if you think other wise I need to know I should have the next chapter up in a few days* 


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel glanced over to the back seat of his car. There Prowler was curled up sound asleep. She growled a bit as she slept. It was almost sunrise and he had been driving all night. As he continued on he glanced once more at her. She looked so much like her mother, Kalima, a witch and slave of Jaguar. Kalima was a stunning women with raven hair down to her ankles, deep green eyes that entranced many of his kind and golden skin given to her by the rays of her long ago island homeland. She was exotic, beautiful and deadly. Long ago before Jaguars new Midnight opened, Kalima was by Jaguars side, she seemed loyal and deeply in love with him. She was the perfect servant, slave and lover that any vampire could have. Of course all of it was pure deception. Was it Daryl, no, maybe Gabriel, it was one of them that discovered the truth. Kalima was an assassin, who was employed and paid handsomely to gain Jaguars trust over the years to get him so close she could kill him with ease. But by then exposing her was too complicated. Using an ancient spell she had stolen from another witch she and that fool, Jaguar, had a baby, Prowler. Gabriel decided to tell Jaguar, it was only after a few days after Prowlers birth. After that things went down hill. In the end Prowler was given up for adoption. Jaguar went off to work on rebuilding midnight and Kalima, Kalima was executed. He, he killed Kalima, a prize jewel of the vampire world and now he was here, driving her daughter to Midnight. God, what was he doing?  
  
"Hey" muttered a voice, Prowler had woke up. "Hey" she said again. Nathaniel turned around and saw Prowler looking paled and tired. She seemed a bit angry but it was apparent she had no energy in her at the moment to start arguing with him or be a pain in the ass.  
  
"Good morning Prowler, did you sleep well?" he asked trying to sound concerned. She looked at him and grinned. She sat back and put on her seat belt. She didn't feel like answering his questions. She was trying to get back at him for the silent treatment he gave her the night before at the teahouse. They drove along in silence, though at one point once or twice they were pointing out things to each other. A random hawk gliding through the sky. Cows grazing lazily in a meadow. Little streams flowing down mountainsides looking like miniature water falls.  
  
Nathaniel pulled over for gas at his usual gas station. As he filled up the tank Prowler headed to pick up some snacks. He paid the cashier and waited patiently in the car. About a half hour later entered Prowler, slipping into the front passenger seat. "Did you miss me?" she questioned. Nathaniel looked violently at her and started up the car and sped down the road.  
  
"What did you buy and where is my change?" asked Nathaniel.  
  
'Oh um stuff, candy, chips, soda the usual and look I bought a little leather back pack to put it in" she answered showing his a black leather back pack and smiling at him. He turned away and kept his eyes on the road. He was beginning to get attached to her.  
  
As Prowler went back to looking out the window, she felt unhappy for a moment. She was beginning to miss her home. Sure it was nice to see the countryside and all but as the rappers on MTV say, you can take me out the streets but you can't take the streets out of me. If she were home right now, G money and Franc, the drug dealers in the apartment across the street would be having their building raided. Kids would be playing in the streets and a drive by would have gone down on the corner. She sat back and looked at Nathaniel. She still hated him but when this was all over, he's a dead man.  
  
It was already getting dark as they approached the gates of Midnight. Slowly they came up to the gates and went through them. He waited for her to shiver from the invisible shield that surrounded midnight as all he had brought here had done. "Hmm" she mumbled bored and unhappily. Nathaniel looked at her surprised. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you feel anything as we went through the gates?"  
  
"No" she answered. She went back to looking out the window. Nathaniel pulled up to the doors of Midnight. "Okay. This is it. Listen to me Prowler. From this point on say no words to me. Listen. There are some things you must know. Speak only to your master. Don't even speak to others of my kind, don't even speak to others of your kind, there's a possibility that one of them may be this killer you're paid to lure into the open. Don't hit back, if you're beaten. Do as your ordered. If anything doesn't feel right, there's a vampire named Jaguar, go to him immediately." He paused and looked into her eyes, there was vagueness within it "You didn't listen to one word I said did you?"  
  
She smiled. Nathaniel gave her a strict menacing look. Of course that didn't faze her. She was use to adults getting pissed off at her. The police. Teachers. The Sanitation Department. Rent-a-cops. It's all good. She watched as Nathaniel got out of the car. She followed his lead. Grabbing her bag she followed him into the building.  
  
Waiting for then was a deep golden tanned male, with long black hair. He was dressed fully in black leather with a whip at his side. He gazed at her, looking her over. "This is her," he said coolly with no emotion in his voice. Nathaniel held her close. "On your knees" Nathaniel then commanded. She obeyed. " My name is Jaguar, and your name must be Prowler," said the man. "Thank you Nathaniel, that will be all" Nathaniel took one last look at her then left. Minutes began to past. She remained on her knees and Jaguar leaned against a wall and looked off into a hallway. "You can go now, there's the hall way, it should lead you to the kitchen. Get something to eat and wait till one of your roommates come for you," he said suddenly not even taking his eyes off the dimly lit hallway. She obeyed and left the room.  
  
Jaguar sighed. This was bringing back old memories. But he knew that whoever this killer was in his building would be attracted to her. All the murders in the last few months were all of very beautiful girls. Girls who he loved like his own daughter. Girls who he found butchered, tortured and broken. And now his own flesh and blood was to be used as bait for this evil murderer. Why did he even listen to Gabriel? This was wrong. He refused this to get to him. He was hungry now. Quickly he ran off to find a quick snack. 


End file.
